


technicolor

by sakuriis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Model Sakusa Kiyoomi, POV Miya Atsumu, Photographer Miya Atsumu, Photography, so many metaphors bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuriis/pseuds/sakuriis
Summary: Until he meets Sakusa Kiyoomi, Atsumu is a diamond with a singular facet: one where it's inscribed, clear as day, that he is the best.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	technicolor

**Author's Note:**

> screams!!!!! it's 4am....i wanted model sakusa photographer atsumu so i wrote it myself. please excuse this for being barely coherent, i used 9826372 metaphors, but enjoy!!!

Miya Atsumu is a conceited asshole. He knows this.

He is also aware that his superiority complex gets in the way of his job, quite often at that. Atsumu might never be able to respond to the question,  _ Well, why did you choose photography as a career then? _

Well, maybe he could.  _ “The pull of the camera and the allure of the shutter outweigh my wish to look better than the subject of the photo,” _ Atsumu would respond, all smiles.  _ “At times.” _

He’s kicked out plenty of models that weren’t “just right”. His boss even had a meeting with him where he was shown the numbers relating to the money circulating in the agency; long story short, every digit that Atsumu was responsible for was marked red in decline.

_ “You can’t fire me,”  _ he’d said, because the truth in that statement is there. The truth that he’s the the best photographer out there. Truth that the company’s numbers would drop even more drastically than they already are if Atsumu isn’t there to hold everything together. Truth that once he finds an appropriate model, he’s invincible. 

Miya Atsumu is Icarus with metal binding his wings instead of wax, secured tight enough that he can fly to the sun and back with minor burns. He’s the sun in the solar system, and everyone rotates around him because nobody can compare to his skill and his talent.

_ I am above. _ He says it to himself daily, because he truly believes it.

The day he meets Sakusa Kiyoomi is not immediately life changing: for starter’s, he’s model number 26 coming into his studio that day. Atsumu’s assistant, a short brunette that’s obviously terrified of him, takes the lack of an instant dismissal as a good sign and directs the model further in. Atsumu likes that Sakusa doesn’t wear a stupid, hopeful smile on his face like the others. His build is good, too: tall but not too lanky, muscular enough to wear a suit well. Clean, symmetrical face.

Atsumu tells his assistant to dismiss all of the others in the waiting room, and he goes to fix the lights. Sakusa doesn’t ask how to pose or try to pose himself. Honestly, Atsumu’s living the dream.

When the set is to his standards, he crouches and clicks the shutter over and over again. Atsumu adjusts angles, changes the set accordingly, and repeats. Not once does Sakusa twitch, drop his position while the camera is on or shift slightly. He poses like a statue. It’s perfect.

He shoots Sakusa Kiyoomi for Gucci, and as he goes through the shots to begin the editing process, he finds that every single one of them except two are of passable quality. He glows on the inside and writes  _ Sakusa Kiyoomi _ on a note before sticking it on his desk.

When the photos make it all the way to Vogue America, his boss throws a party and buys him a cake that he has no use for. Atsumu goes back to work as soon as possible and phones his assistant to book him Sakusa Kiyoomi for the next three shoots he has schedule.

The dark haired model becomes Atsumu’s muse, slowly but surely. Sakusa is like a doll for him to pose, always silent and always following instructions to the letter to allow his photographer to get the best possible shot. Atsumu shoots Sakusa in every possible position on each shoot, even if he knows he doesn’t have to. Having perfection in the room that suits all the concepts he could think of is new to him.

_ Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi _ become _ Sakusa Kiyoomi, with Miya Atsumu _ , at least in the credits of famous magazines.

Atsumu  _ really _ wouldn’t be able to tell you when he starts to look at Sakusa for longer than a passing glance when his eyes aren’t pressed up against the camera, or when his fingers linger when he moves the model’s arms to where they need to be. He wouldn’t be able to tell you when his finger first starts to twitch and miss the shutter on shots where Sakusa’s gaze is trained on the camera or when the dreams of calling him Kiyoomi begin.

He makes the executive decision to ignore them and the whole feelings thing, even as his productivity levels drop and drop, and he finds himself looking for a candid shot among the hundreds of shots taken on a shooting day. Atsumu is severely out of practice from feeling, used to relying on espresso, the addictive click of the shutter and the sound that the keyboard makes when he taps on the left and right buttons.

His feelings for Sakusa Kiyoomi pull his heart out of photography. Once Atsumu truly dedicates himself to getting a candid shot, he’s irritable all the time as the model’s doll-like tendencies work against the photographer. He’s mad that Sakusa Kiyoomi is better than him, and he’s proving it effortlessly by never letting his guard down, even as he sliced through Atsumu’s like a warm knife through butter.

But, then again, his feelings for Sakusa Kiyoomi pulls Miya Atsumu further into the frenzy of photography. He feels out of control but simultaneously perfect: his body becomes a medium to show his model to the world in the best possible light. He comes to when he’s shooting, hyperfocused under the studio lights. 

His metal bonds are damaged and fall away into the sea below him, failing slower than the wax but failing all the same. Atsumu turns his face away from the sun as he falls out of orbit, finally coming to terms with the fact that he is no longer the center of his own solar system, but another planet that rotates around Sakusa Kiyoomi.

When did the security system fail? Why did he not notice?

Where did he lose?

The click of the shutter echoes in the room. He is a vision of the portrait of Sakusa Kiyoomi, and Atsumu crashes into the sea with a splash.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me, yell at me or hop in my dms to discuss on twt @luvkiyoomi !!!


End file.
